1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a stand for support a scooter after the scooter being used.
2. Description of Related Art
A scooter has been a popular toy for several years. The scooter has only two wheels such as a stand is necessary for supporting the scooter after being used. The conventional stand for the scooter usually uses a spring as a restitution/holding element. However, the spring may hook user's shoestring or bottom of a trouser leg. It is very dangerous and inconvenient during operating the scooter. In addition, the stand has a safety to prevent the stand from being suddenly backward moved. However, the user may fall from the scooter during riding when the downward extending stand abuts against the ground and spoils the balance of the moving scooter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional stand for scooters.